


Christmas Bonus

by voxangelus



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles 2012 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus





	Christmas Bonus

Snape walked into the front of his apothecary shop to unlock the doors for the day’s trade and was assaulted by a falling swag of evergreen boughs and ribbon. For fuck’s sake. “Granger!” He yelled for his assistant, “care to explain why there are holiday decorations falling on my head?” 

“It’s the holiday season and decorating is a generally accepted practise?” Hermione replied, her tone laced with good-natured sass. She was standing on the counter, hanging a crepe-paper garland in red and green. She flicked her wand at the evergreen bough on Snape’s head, sending it back to it’s proper place over the doorway, and jabbed a stronger Sticking Charm at it.

“It’s an apothecary. Nobody expects us to decorate for the season. Leave it to Flourish and Blott’s,” he grumbled, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes as she finished hanging the garland. Snape offered her a hand down from the counter as he passed, and she took it graciously, hopping down onto the floor. He looked around. She had done a nice job with the decorations - they were tasteful and understated, with a window display of cold and ‘flu remedies and potions for relief from overindulgences of every sort. 

“Thought the window display might draw some business,” she murmured, giving his hand a squeeze before letting it go. 

Snape flexed his hand, considering her words. A couple of elderly witches were peering at the window display, nodding their heads and heading for the door. A flick of his wand unlocked it. “Looks like your thoughts will pay off. Remind me to give you a holiday bonus,” he replied with a rare half-smile. 

Hermione laughed, nodding. The day passed busily, with Snape doing needed brewing in the back and Hermione waiting on customers in the morning. They switched in the afternoon. As they were closing down the shop for the day, she caught his sleeve in her hand. “Have dinner with me, Severus. That’s all the bonus I need,” she invited, looking up into his face with a smile. 

He searched her expression for a moment, surprised but gratified at the earnest affection he saw in her gaze. “I’d be honored, Hermione.”


End file.
